


You make me forget how to breathe

by InkCaviness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The second week of February.<br/>Valentine’s Day on Saturday.<br/>Daichi felt himself grow pale as he remembered his conversation with Kuroo.<br/>“Oh no.” He groaned and pressed his eyes shut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me forget how to breathe

Daichi knew the day was going to be even worse than other Mondays the moment he looked up from his breakfast and met Kuroo’s cheshire cat grin.  
Kuroo sat down across from him, leaned his chin on his hands and cocked his head to the side.  
“No,” Daichi said immediately through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, shaking his head. “I don’t know what you want, but no.”  
The Slytherin’s grin widened as he leaned forward dangerously close to Daichi, who reflexively recoiled while pulling his breakfast out of Kuroo’s reach for good measure. 

“So,” the black haired drawled out the word, “when are you going to ask Suga out?”

Daichi’s retreat stopped dead in its tracks. Still holding his plate mid-air, he stared at the black-haired boy.  
“What?” he finally croaked, eyes wide.  
“You remember Suga, right?” If Kuroo’s lips would stretch any further, his grin would probably fall off his face. “About this tall, light hair, your best friend?” he continued, without paying any attention to the way that Daichi’s eyebrows rose higher with every word.  
“Why would I ask him out?” Daichi’s throat suddenly felt incredibly dry. He was glad his voice stayed steady, even though his heart seemed to be trying to escape from his chest.

“Because your pining is starting to become sad to watch,” Kuroo said. “Please just do us all a favour and do something.”  
Finally, Daichi regained control over his body and thunked his plate down on the table.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Suga was his best friend, nothing more and nothing less, and Kuroo should know that but still the Slytherin looked everything but convinced by Daichi’s denial.  
“Oh, come on,” Kuroo whined. “Don’t even deny it. Everyone can see the way you look at each other.”  
“There’s nothing to see,” Daichi insisted. “I don’t know why you’re even doing this.”  
Kuroo’s expression changed to one of surprise. “Are you serious?” he wheezed. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
“I really don’t know what you’re trying to say here,” Daichi said through gritted teeth.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake”  
Kuroo’s shoulders fell as he leaned back.  
“How can you be so dense?”  
“I’m not dense,” Daichi growled.  
“You are. You’re so dense. You’re worse than Lev.” Kuroo gaped at the Gryffindor boy, shaking his head in disbelief.  
“That’s it. I’m leaving,” Daichi said while clambering out of his seat. “If you don’t have anything important to say.”  
“You totally have a crush on him!” Kuroo finally blurted out, pointing a finger at Daichi. The accused froze with one leg swung halfway over the bench.  
“I don’t,” he said, as he gave in to the urge to put as much distance between himself and Kuroo’s scurrilous accusations as possible, and continued his movement, “I don’t have a crush on anyone, and you are insane.”  
With that, Daichi turned around and left without saying another word to Kuroo, who was in a rare state of speechlessness.

-

It took him a while to work out what was going on. The couples roaming the hallways seemed unusually touchy that day, and the soft smell of rose petals wafted in the air wherever he went.  
Their Potions professor was far too enthusiastic about demonstrating the brewing techniques of different love potions, and during the entire lesson, a strange smell lingered in the air. It was sweet, like the air at Honeyduke’s, but something spicy that Daichi couldn’t quite identify lingered just underneath it.  
It wasn’t until Divination class, when they were examining their coming love lives that he finally caught a glimpse of a calendar, that he began to understand. 

The second week of February.

Valentine’s Day on Saturday.

He ffelt himself grow pale as he remembered his conversation with Kuroo.  
His head violently hit the small table in front of him, his thoughts were too numb to register the pain in his forehead.

“Oh no.” He groaned and pressed his eyes shut.

-

_I don’t have a crush on my best friend. I do not have a crush on my best friend. ___

___Daichi kept repeating that one sentence in his head like a mantra._  
Magical History had never been his favourite subject, but never before had he tuned out the Professor Binns’ monotonous voice as he did that day. His eyes were glued to an all too familiar figure sitting in front of him.  
He just couldn’t look away from the way the sunlight made Suga’s hair shine like silver as he leaned down low over his parchment, furiously taking notes. It looked soft, like feathers, and Daichi knew that it really was just as soft, but until today, he had never felt compelled to run his hands through it. 

___I don’t have a crush on my best friend. ____ _

______Maybe the words would come true if he just repeated them enough. The Valentine’s atmosphere was probably just getting to his head, or the omnipresent smell of smoke lingering in the Potions room was affecting him more than usual.  
He tried to distract himself by doodling on his parchment, but all his quill seemed to be capable of drawing was a pair of angelic looking eyes.  
Daichi angrily crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his bag._ _

_____I don’t have a crush on my best friend. ____ _ _ _

________It was just all that talk about dates out in the hallway, he tried to convince himself. All that talk about crushes and love was confusing him.  
He’d never thought about Suga as anything other than a friend. Of course, he could admit that the boy was good-looking, but that was just normal, right? After all, it was a well-known fact that Suga’s face could also belong to an angel, all soft smiles and fluttering, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks.  
And while Suga wasn’t particularly muscular, playing Quidditch had toned his arms and legs, but anyone would notice that, right?_ _ _ _

_______I don’t have a crush on my best friend. ____ _ _ _ _ _

______________When the lesson ended, Daichi felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He quickly packed up his books, keeping his head down.  
Hastily he stuffed everything into his bag and swung its strap over his shoulder more than ready to leave, when he glanced back up and his eyes fell on Suga.  
The Slytherin was leaning back in his seat, stretching his arms over his head. Daichi could see his shoulder muscles playing underneath the fabric of his shirt.  
A lump formed in the back of his throat.  
With a defeated groan, he buried his face in his hands._ _

________“I’m so screwed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Daichi didn’t see Suga again until the next day, when the object of his reluctant affection sat down across from him at breakfast. His hair looked even messier than usual, and his eyes were still heavy with sleep as he piled slices of toast onto his plate._  
“Sorry I wasn’t here yesterday,” he yawned. “I woke up too late.”  
“It’s okay,” Daichi croaked out and cleared his throat.  
Suga yawned again and ran a hand through his hair.  
Daichi coughed awkwardly and tried to look anywhere but his best friend.  
“Why does school have to start so early?” Suga whined.  
Not trusting his voice to be steady, Daichi just shrugged and watched as Suga blindly trying and failing to take a bite of his toast, smushing it against his nose and leaving some jam sticking to the tip. 

_______________“You’ve got some...uhm,“ Daichi awkwardly gestured towards his face, but Suga just stared at him in confusion._  
Without thinking, Daichi leaned forward and wiped it off with his thumb. His arm froze mid-air. As he registered his action, his breath hitched in his throat as he slowly lowered his hand before he did anything even stupider.  
Suga’s eyes were wide, and he was staring at Daichi before he smiled.  
“Thanks,” he said warmly.  
“No problem,” Daichi mumbled, going back to his own breakfast to avoid having to look at the other.  
They ate in silence, only occasionally interrupted by another of Suga’s yawns. Daichi finished eating as fast as he could.  
“I gotta go,” he excused himself as he practically fled the Great Hall.  
Suga stared at his friend’s retreating back in confusion. 

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________When he finally reached an abandoned hallway, Daichi let himself slide down to sit on the floor with his back to the wall, hugging his knees to his chest._  
“I’m so fucked,” he quietly told the opposite wall. He didn’t get a reply.  
 _Why was this happening to him? _he wondered. _Why now? Why in their last year? _____  
Groaning, he gripped his hair and shook his head.  
He stayed like this for several minutes, pressing his forehead to his knees, before he realized that he would be late to class.  
The day passed in a haze, and before he realized how fast time seemed to be moving, he was already stationed in the library, head bowed low over one of his essays.  
He absentmindedly scratched his quill over the parchment, but his thoughts were still fixed on Suga. Whatever he tried, he couldn’t get his best friend out of his thoughts.  
Finally, he set down his quill and rubbed his temples, letting loose a weary sigh.  
Across from him, Asahi looked up from his own essay, brows drawn together in a concerned frown.  
“Are you okay?” he asked hesitantly.  
Daichi shook his head and huffed.  
“Yeah,” he lied. “Just tired.”  
Asahi didn’t look convinced, but he went back to his writing with one last worried glance. 

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I fucking hate you,” Daichi hissed out between gritted teeth as he slammed down his hands on the table in front of Kuroo during lunch. At the unusual disturbance some students curiously looked over to the two._  
The black haired boy just looked up at him with a sly grin. “Did I help you realize something?” he asked, almost purring.  
At the unusually loud disturbance some of the students looked over to the two and Daichi reluctantly sat down on the bench before anyone would start whispering. Trying not to draw even more attention to them the Gryffindor lowered his voice.  
“Fix this,” Daichi growled as he leaned forward and glared at Kuroo.  
“How am I supposed to fix it?” Kuroo asked, “Why don’t you just ask him out?”  
Daichi briefly considered this option before his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
“Because he doesn’t like me like that,” he sighed.  
Kuroo rolled his eyes.  
“I’m sure he does.”  
“You were also sure that that anti-bedhair potion you brewed last year would work.”  
“That was one time,” Kuroo waved him off. “This can’t cause you any physical harm.”  
Sceptical, Daichi mused, “He could punch me in the face.” Kuroo gave him an exasperated look. “Do you really think he would punch anyone in the face?”  
“Who knows,” Daichi said with a shrug.  
“Come on, at least try it. If he says no, you can always just say you just wanted to go on a platonic date so you don’t feel so left out.”  
Daichi straightened up and looked over at Kuroo.  
“Okay,” he finally said, “I’ll try it.”  
“Really?” Kuroo sounded surprised.  
 _No, _Daichi wanted to say the moment he closed his mouth, _no I absolutely do not want to try it, _but the words were already out and he knew that if he paddled back now Kuroo would never let him live it down. With his teeth gritted remorsefully he tried to stop the Slytherin from prying further into the topic.__  
“Yes,” Daichi hissed, conscious of the attention their conversation was garnering. “So drop it before I change my mind.”  
Kuroo held up his hands in surrender and mimicked zipping his mouth shut.  
With a last glare at the grinning boy, Daichi stalked off in the search of Suga.__

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It really wasn’t that hard to find Suga, who typically spent his lunch break in the library between stacks of dusty books. Daichi had just rounded the corner to the library when he was stopped dead in his tracks by a familiar, charming laugh. He almost barrelled into Suga, who stood in front of the library door, oblivious to Daichi’s approach. Suga continued chatting animatedly with a short Hufflepuff girl, but all of his words were droned out by the ringing in Daichi’s ears. He could feel his throat tighten up as he stared at the rose that Suga was gripping tightly in his hand.  
Daichi’s feet were rooted to the spot for a moment as he stared at her, vaguely recognizing her face, before he choked out a strangled noise that made Suga turn around and look at him in surprise.  
“Sorry,” Daichi stuttered. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
He stumbled back a few steps before he turned around and bolted, running to his next classroom without giving Suga a chance to reply.  
Breathing heavily, he slumped down in his seat, biting back tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. It’s okay, he reminded himself. He’d been sure that his friend wouldn’t like him back like that anyway.  
He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he spent the afternoon avoiding Suga. As soon as his classes ended, he ran up to the Gryffindor common room and screamed into his pillow until his throat felt raw and the ringing in his ears had stopped. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He felt like someone had smashed his head between two stones the next day, and the rings under his eyes stood out vividly against his skin.  
There was no way he was going to face Suga at breakfast today, so he stayed in the bathroom longer, pouring cold water over his face in an attempt to wake himself up before he headed directly to his first class.  
He had avoided running into Suga successfully for most of the day, and he was walking around in a daze when a hand grabbed hold of his sleeve just as he was on his way to his last class. Hesitantly he turned around, facing Suga, whose grip on his arm didn’t loosen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hey,” he mumbled, not meeting Suga’s eyes in favour of staring down at his feet. “So, how did it go yesterday?”  
“How did what go?” Suga bit back, confusion and irritation lacing his voice. “You just ran away!”  
“I’m sorry,” Daichi heavily shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”  
“Interrupt us- what are you even talking about?” Suga stepped forward, grabbing Daichi’s shoulder and shaking it lightly.  
“Did you get a date with her?” Daichi’s voice sounded painfully strained, even to his own ears.  
“A date- what?” Suga sounded more and more confused. “Please look at me. Tell me why you’re avoiding me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Daichi finally managed to meet Suga’s gaze, his back painfully straight. “You didn’t do anything. I just didn’t know you would have someone for Valentine’s Day.” He forced himself to sound nonchalant._  
Suga blinked at him.  
“Do you mean that girl with the flower?” he asked slowly.  
Daichi hesitated for a moment before he nodded.  
“Oh,” Suga breathed out sounding almost relieved. “She was handing out flowers to anyone she talked to, you know?”  
It took Daichi a moment to register the other’s words before his head snapped up and he stared at Suga with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open a little.  
“You didn’t think she confessed to me or anything like that?” he laughed.  
Daichi gave a helpless little shrug, at which Suga just grinned and shook his head.  
“She didn’t, so don’t worry about losing a friend,” he clarified and finally let go of Daichi’s arm to take a step back.  
“Well,” he said and turned around, “I’ll go to class then.” 

______________________________“Wait!” Daichi cried out and reached out to grab Suga’s shoulder and swirl him back around. His face was flushed red, but he looked at Suga with a hopeful shine in his eyes.  
“Will you go on a date with me?” he quickly asked. “On Saturday?”  
Suga grinned up at him.  
“Of course,” he agreed without hesitating.  
Daichi looked dumbfounded.  
“Really?” he breathed out in shock.  
“Yes, really. Now get to class!” Suga playfully swatted at his arm.  
“Wow,” he laughed, “Okay, okay, I’ll see you later!”  
With those words turned around, giving a last quick little wave over his shoulder before he skipped down the hallway and around the corner._ _

________________He didn’t care that he was going to be late to class as he jumped up in the air as soon as Suga was out sight and let out a happy, whooping laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________For the rest of the day he couldn’t stop grinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who actually read through this whole train wreck:  
> Wow! You're awesome! I hope you had the most amazing Valentine's Day ever!  
> I can't believe I actually wrote this thing, but this will probably stay my only romance centred fanfiction ever


End file.
